Things You Said
by benjji2795
Summary: "Things You Said" tumblr request series.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning, I wrote all of these in the first three or four days I started writing so I'm pretty sure they all suck...please don't judge me too hard, I just needed to post these to get my FF account caught up with all my fics.**

* * *

 **Things You Said at 1 AM**

* * *

Jude laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He just kept playing back their fight in his head over and over again. He couldn't quite remember why they had been fighting, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought that it didn't matter. He just hated that Connor had stormed away so angrily.

Jude's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden "clink" that came from his window. Jude glanced at the window before deciding he just imagined the sound, and turned over. Then the sound came again and Jude rolled out of bed, grumbling as he walked over to the window. Much to his surprise, it was Connor, standing in the backyard throwing rocks at his window. Jude quickly threw on a sweatshirt and sprinted down the stairs and out to where Connor was standing.

"Connor what are you doing here? Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Jude asked, very concerned.

"I don't really care Jude. I couldn't sleep and I needed to see you…and apologize for being a jerk earlier." Connor said, looking at Jude with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of nothing." Jude replied, returning Connor's gaze, but trying to make his eyes bright (almost happy) to let Connor know that it was okay. But Connor asked anyway

"So are we okay?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah, we're okay." Jude said, pulling Connor into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things We Said When We Were Thinking About Our Future**

* * *

"Connor?" Jude asked one afternoon while they were lying, cuddled up on the Adams-Foster couch.

"Yeah Jude?"

"Where do you see us in five years?" Jude continued, his tone cautious.

"Why do you ask that?" Connor replied, surprise showing on his face.

"I've just been thinking a lot about the future recently. I don't know why." Jude answered, shrugging his shoulder.

"Well," Connor started "I don't see us being apart. That's one thing I'm pretty sure of. I haven't thought or decided much about my future but I do know I want you in it."

"I was kind of thinking the same thing. But how are we going to deal with going to college? I mean, we're probably not going to the same schools."

"We're only 17. We haven't even finished our junior year of high school. Why don't we just enjoy now and deal with that one when the time comes?" Connor responded.

"I guess I'm just scared Connor. I don't want to lose you." Jude answered, pulling Connor closer.

"You aren't going to lose me ever Jude. I promise." was all Connor had to say in reply, gently pressing a kiss to Jude's forehead. "I love you now, and I always will."

"I love you too." Jude said, snuggling into Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things You Did For the Whole World to See**

* * *

"Hey Jude!" Connor chirped cheerfully as he walked up to Jude, who was standing at his locker.

"Someone's awfully cheery this morning." Jude answered.

"Well yeah, cause I get to see you." Connor replied, his smiling not dimming in the slightest.

"You're so cheesy Connor. Besides, it was just the weekend." Jude said, chucking slightly.

"Yeah, that was two whole days I didn't get to see you! It was horrible honestly." Connor said, being sure to add a bit of dramatic flair to his statement.

"Alright, come here big guy." Jude responded, opening his arms to invite Connor in for a hug. Connor's eyes got wide.

"Are you sure Jude? Here, in the middle of the hallw-" Connor always wanted to do stuff like with with Jude at school and yet here Jude wanted to be affectionate with Connor at school and now he was hesitating. Jude decided he'd had enough and stepped forward, placing a light kiss on Connor's lips.

"Yeah I'm sure." Jude smirked, walking away, leaving Connor scrambling to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things You Said Before and After Babysitting**

* * *

 **A/N: Jude and Connor are 26**

* * *

The doorbell to their apartment rang.

"Jude can you get that? I'm busy in the kitchen." Connor shouted, even though he could see Jude from where he was standing.

"You don't have to shout, you know. This apartment is small." Jude commented, getting up and walking to the door.

"Jude, I really need your help. I got called to go away for work for a couple of days and since I had such short notice, I couldn't find a babysitter. Do you think you and Connor could watch Nick and Andrew while I'm gone?" Mariana began breathlessly as soon as the door opened, the three year old twins hanging on her legs, and Mariana herself looking a little frazzled.

"Uhh, Connor can you come here for a second?" Jude shouted, already forgetting what he had just told Connor not thirty seconds ago.

"What is it babe?" Connor asked.

"Would we be able to watch the twins for a couple of days?" Jude replied tentatively, unsure if he really wanted to babysit and deferring to Connor in the hopes that perhaps, he might say no. Connor's face immediately lit up at the question though, and Jude felt his nerves increasing.

"Yeah of course we can!" Connor said excitedly. Jude nervously bit his lip, a gesture that wasn't unnoticed by Connor, so he quickly added, "As long as Jude's okay with that." Jude knew he couldn't tell Mariana no. Connor was the guy when it came to tell Jude's family no, because he knew Jude never would. So he just nodded, and Mariana let out a breath in relief.

"Thanks! You guys are livesavers!" Mariana exclaimed. "Their stuff is in the car let me go get it. Boys, why don't you go sit on the couch and watch TV for a few minutes?" Nick and Andrew untangled themselves from her legs, tripping over each other as the scrambled to crawl onto the couch. Connor took the opportunity to pull Jude aside into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him as he did.

"I'm sorry babe. She just looked so desperate and you know she wouldn't come to us unless she had no other choice." Connor apologized, pressing a kiss to Jude's forehead. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean if you're really uncomfort-"

"No Connor, it's fine. You have a couple days off so I'm not going to be by myself. I'm just so nervous Connor. I've never been around kids a lot and what if I don't know what to do or what if they-" Jude said, the speed of his words increasing before Connor stopped him with a quick kiss.

"You're going to be just fine Jude. I promise." Connor said, trying to alleviate Jude's worries by pressing another kiss to his lips. Just then, Mariana came back into the apartment, dropping the boy's things by the door and walking over to where they were sitting.

"Now you two be good for Uncle Jude and Uncle Connor, you hear me? You know that if you don't behave I'll hear about it." Mariana told the boys, her voice stern but loving.

"Yes Mama." the boys replied in unison.

"Okay. I love you both so much. I'll be back soon."

"Love you too Mama!" they replied, throwing their arms around their mother's neck and squeezing tightly. Jude felt his heart melt a little from the exchange between mother and sons, an audible "awww" escaping his lips.

"Thanks again guys!" Mariana said, standing up and hurrying out the door, leaving Jude and Connor to take care of the boys.

* * *

Jude found that the next few days flew by very quickly. The boys kept him and Connor very busy. How three year old's managed to have that much energy, Jude wasn't sure, but by the time Mariana arrived to pick them back up, Jude was exhausted. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought that it wasn't a bad kind of exhausted. Nick and Andrew, as tiring as they were, were very sweet boys and well-behaved for three year old boys. Laying on the couch with Connor, Jude couldn't help but feel that the apartment was now strangely empty and quiet.

"Connor?"

"Mmmm?"

"What would you think about having kids of our own?" Jude asked, giving voice the feelings he'd been having all afternoon. They'd been married for four years, and it's not as if they had never talked about it before, but now for the first time, Jude was finally feeling as if he was ready. As if the time was right for them. He pulled his head off Connor's chest to look him in the eye, and was met with a wide smile.

"I think we should, Jude. Have kids of our own, that is." Connor answered. Jude smiled, but was quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay Connor. Let's do it." he said finally. Connor gently grabbed Jude's face, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Jude. And I think you're going to be a great dad."

"You think so, Connor?"

"I don't think so Jude. I know so." Connor said, again leaning in and placing his lips on Jude's.

"I love you too, Connor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Things You Said I Wasn't Meant to Hear**

* * *

"Yeah, but how do I go about asking him?" Connor asked, closing the door to the bedroom.

"Well you've got to do something really special." Taylor replied, getting a snort from Connor in response.

"No shit, Sherlock. I need your help planning the proposal, that's why you're here, remember?" Connor replied, feeling very annoyed with Taylor.

At that moment, Jude walked into the apartment and began making his way to the bedroom. He stopped short, noticing that the door was closed and there were voices coming from the room. Moving slowly, so as not to disturb any of the floorboards and alert Connor and-was that Taylor-to his presence.

"Well you're definitely going to have to paint your nails, I mean that's kind of your guys' thing." Taylor continued.

"You're being extremely unhelpful, Taylor. I was already going to do that. Why don't you suggest something that isn't obvious." Connor said, groaning.

"Really, Connor, I mean as long as you don't propose during, like sex or something, I think you'll be fine. It's not like he's going to say no." Taylor snapped back.

"Taylor!" Connor yelped. Jude couldn't see him, but he was certain Connor was blushing, and he found it hard to stifle his laugh. Then it hit him what Taylor had said. Propose. Propose! Connor was going to ask him to marry him! The second the thought registered in Jude's head, he let loose a squeal. The next second, he was clasping his hands over his mouth. They weren't supposed to know he was here!

The door opened and Connor dragged Jude into the bedroom.

"How much did you hear?" Connor pressed. Jude suddenly felt his cheeks heating up. He felt incredibly embarrassed. Somehow he had managed to ruin his boyfriend's proposal.

"Enough…" he said quietly, not looking Connor in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Jude. I think you might have done me a favor considering how unhelpful Taylor has been with planning," he replied, shooting a glare in Taylor's direction. "I guess though, since the cat's out of the bag, I might as well just ask now. Jude, will you marry me?" he continued, dropping to one knee and pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Of course, Connor!" Jude answered, engulfing Connor in a hug and knocking him onto his back.

"I think I'm just going to see myself out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Things You Said Over the Phone**

* * *

"No he did not say that!" Connor exclaimed, as Jude talked about something outrageous one of his friends said.

"Yes he did! He went right up to her and said it to her face!" Jude replied.

"I will never understand straight boys." Connor said, shaking his head.

"Well you used to act like one of them. Like you were fuckboy to the max." Jude chided.

"I was 13 and confused, Jude!" Connor protested.

"You grew out of it quickly once we started dating, though. I wasn't dating no fuckboy, that was for sure." Jude shot back. Their phone conversations always went like this. They had a very comfortable back and forth way of talking. Their friends figured it just came with the territory of dating for six years.

"I wish you were here, Connor."

"Well there's only two weeks left in the semester and then we get to spend the whole summer together!" Connor replied, trying to keep focused on the positive. That was the only way he could keep from crying. Jude didn't need to hear him cry, at least not tonight.

"I just miss having you here. Why did we have to go to different colleges?" Jude asked, almost whining.

"Because we need to go to the schools that were the best for us individually, Jude. We've talked about this before."

"I know. It just sucks not having you with me." Jude sighed.

"Yeah." Connor said quietly after a moment.

"I gotta go Connor. I've got homework to get done."

"Okay Jude. I love you."

"I love you too, Connor."

"14 days, Jude. 14 days."

"14 days," Jude sighed, "I'll see you then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit**

* * *

"I'm not gay, okay!"

Those four goddamn words wouldn't stop echoing in Connor's head. Taunting him. He couldn't stop thinking the worst and he felt like shit. He'd been struggling with his crutches in the sand all afternoon, fighting back tears as the last words he'd heard Jude say repeated in his mind over and over again. He was pretty sure this meant the end, and they had barely started dating. Connor collapsed and began crying. He knew that he liked Jude, but now it seemed that Jude didn't like him back. God he felt awful. When he finally stopped crying and looked up, he spotted Jude sitting on a rock formation not far from where he was. Connor took a deep breath, and began making his way over to Jude.


	8. Chapter 8

**Things You Said Too Quietly**

* * *

Connor wouldn't shut up about the new video game he'd got and it was starting to annoy Jude. As cute as it was, Jude really needed some quiet for a few minutes and the only way that would happen was if Connor would stop talking. Suddenly, Jude got an idea, something he could do that he was sure would shut Connor up. So he leaned over and kissed Connor.

"Dork." he whispered lovingly as he pulled away. Connor wore a look of shock on his face, which happened to be as red as a tomato.

"What was that you said?" Connor finally asked a few minutes later after once he recovered from Jude's surprise kiss.

"Nothing important." Jude replied with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Things You Said Under the Stars and In the Grass**

* * *

"It's so nice out here. Away from the city you can see so many stars. So beautiful." Jude mumbled, snuggled comfortably into Connor's side.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm sure it is. I was just too busy looking at my star." Connor said pressing a kiss into the top of Jude's head.

"You're so cheesy, Connor." Jude replied, lightly smacking Connor's chest.

"Yeah, but you love it." Connor said with a smirk on his face.

"Mmmm, I don't know about that," Jude replied sassily before pausing. "But I do love you." he continued, placing a kiss on Connor's cheek.

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep." Connor said, but he got no reply. Jude had already fallen asleep and had snuggled even closer to Connor. Connor placed another kiss on the top of his head before snuggling back into Jude and closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Things You Said When You Thought There Were Many Miles Between Us**

* * *

18 days. 18 days Connor had been gone. 18 nights Jude had barely slept at all. Connor was gone on a work trip. Jude couldn't remember where or what exactly he was doing, all he knew was that his bed was too cold, too big, and too empty without Connor in it. 11:30 PM, and Jude was no closer to falling asleep than he was when he got in bed two hours ago. He couldn't stand it anymore, and he snatched his phone off his bedside table, pressing Connor's icon and choosing "Call". Connor picked up before the first ring finished.

"Hey babe! Can't sleep?" Connor cooed.

"Yeah. Why can't you just come home now?" Jude whined. "I really miss you." Jude continued beginning to sniffle.

"I'll be home soon, Jude." Connor replied.

"How soon is soon?" Jude asked.

"Sooner than you think." Connor said, sounding as if he was trying to hold back a giggle. Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. Who could be here at 11:30? Jude thought, reluctantly rolling out of bed. He padded out of the bedroom into the living room and to the front door, peaking through the peephole to see who it was. He had to hold back a scream, because Connor was the one on the other side of the door. Jude flung the door open, embracing Connor tightly.

"I finished my part of the job early so they sent me home. I wanted to surprise you." Connor said explaining himself while holding Jude tightly. Jude stifled a yawn, already feeling sleepy in Connor's arms.

"Now I can finally get some sleep." Jude said through another yawn, causing Connor to laugh.

"Me too, Jude. Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep**

* * *

Jude was glad that Connor was spending the night. But it seemed like things between them might be getting back to "normal", which wasn't exactly what Jude was hoping for. He was pretty sure he was setting himself up to get really disappointed, but it's not like he really felt like he could stop himself.

"Connor? Are you awake?" Jude whispered. He had a million things running through his mind that he needed to say out loud. Hopefully to help organize his thoughts and just get a few things off his chest. He didn't need Connor to hear, mostly because the majority of what he needed to say was directed at Connor. That was why he asked. He needed to know if Connor fell asleep, to know if it was safe to sort of "speak his mind". Even though Connor was awake, he didn't respond, not that Jude knew that. He figured Connor was safely asleep and began talking.

"Connor, I've just been so confused ever since the camping trip. Like, I'm pretty sure that I like you, but you're just sending me so many mixed signals. You're dating Daria, but you held my pinky in the theater? I just don't know what to think. I know you're scared Connor, but can you please just decide what you want? Like pick Daria or me, Connor. I can't keep doing this. I just needed to say that out loud. Figure out what I'm feeling, you know? Anyway, goodnight Connor."

Connor wasn't sure if he believed his ears. Jude liked him! It's not as if this was really news to Connor, but now he knew for sure. And Jude was asking him to pick between him and Daria. As scared as Connor might be, he knew that the answer was obvious. It was Jude. It would always be Jude. But Jude said he was confused, that Connor kept sending him mixed signals. Connor didn't think he had been sending Jude mixed signals, but now it was clear he had to show Jude what he was really feeling, what he was really thinking.

"Tomorrow, though." Connor thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Things You Said When You Were Crying**

* * *

"Anyway, I think he's a really great guy," Jude said, a smile plastered on his face. "I think he might be the one!" Connor fought the urge to roll his eyes and failed. It was the same story with every guy Jude went out with. He'd be head over heels in love with the guy until a week or so later, said guy broke his heart and Jude would swear off falling in love ever again. That was, until the next guy came along. It was getting hard for Connor to be sympathetic when he could see the end result coming a mile away. Connor was pulled from his thoughts by Jude snapping at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Stevens! How many dates have you been on?" Jude asked, laughing as he finished. The truth was that Connor didn't want to date anyone except the boy sitting in front of him. But Jude had told him years ago that their friendship was too important to him to risk ruining by dating each other. So Connor sat there, smiling as Jude talked about guy after guy, all the while his stomach churning. He laughed while his heart sank knowing that his best friend, who he was in love with, didn't love him back, or least didn't want to love him back. It's not like it hadn't been this way for a long time, and it's not as if Connor hadn't thought about it on almost a daily basis, but something about today felt different. Something stirred in Connor, and he could feel the tears building in his eyes.

He didn't want Jude to see him cry, if only because Connor didn't think he could ever explain to him why. Without a word, Connor stood up and began sprinting towards the bathroom as Jude called after him. He thought maybe if he ignored Jude, he wouldn't follow him. Of course, Connor was wrong on that front, but he guessed it was worth a try. Connor leaned up against the wall, heavy sobs wracking his body, when he heard a small voice from in front of where he was standing.

"C-Connor? Is-is everything okay?" Jude asked, almost timidly.

"N-n-no" Connor choked out through the tears. Jude reached out, trying to bring Connor in for a hug, but much to his surprise, Connor shied away from him.

"Connor, please just tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." Jude said quietly.

"I love you okay! I love you, and it hurts to hear you talking about all these other guys when I-" Connor didn't get to finish because Jude had leapt forward, placing his lips on Connor's. After kissing for what seemed like an eternity, Jude pulled away, and rested his forehead on Connor's.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Things You Said When You Were Drunk**

* * *

Connor's phone rang, waking him up. He groaned, rolling over and squinting at the clock. 2 AM. It was probably Jude, he was the only one who would dare to call him at this time of night Connor thought. The ringer went off again, causing Connor to scramble to pick it up.

"Connor?" came the voice from the other end.

"Jude?" Connor replied, since he hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID. It definitely sounded like Jude…only drunk. Connor sighed. Jude had been going out and partying so much lately and Connor was concerned.

"Yeah." was Jude's reply, followed by a giggle.

"Where are you? I'm on my way." Connor said, grabbing his keys off the bedside table.

* * *

He arrived at the party, and Jude was already waiting out front for him. He stumbled to the car, only tripping twice. Connor figured that was probably pretty impressive given how drunk Jude seemed to be.

"Hey Connor. Thanks for coming to get me." Jude said, his words slurred. Connor turned to look Jude in the eye.

"Jude we really need to talk about what's been going on with you. I've had to come pick you up from a party six times in the last two weeks. Six times! Please just talk to me Jude. I'm really worried about you." Connor said, his voice heavy with concern. Jude scrunched up his face in concentration, as if he couldn't think of how to respond.

"I've been drinking to forget, I guess." Jude said finally, his words slow and measured.

"What would you need to forget Jude?" Connor asked, pressing Jude for more. He paused before replying.

"You. I need to forget you. And forget that I love you. Cause you don't love me back." Jude answered quietly. Connor blinked, shaking his head. No way this was really happening, he thought.

"But I do love you Jude." Connor said after a while.

"Yeah, but you don't love me like that." Jude said, quieter than before.

"What if I told you I did love you like that?" Connor questioned, taking Jude's hand. Jude looked up, hope shining in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes Jude. Really."


	14. Chapter 14

**Things You Said When You Were Scared**

* * *

Jude wasn't even sure why he agreed to watch this movie with Connor. It was some horror flick and Jude was really starting to regret agreeing to watch it. He was really starting to get freaked out and Connor didn't even seem to notice. He was too into the movie. Jude just decided that he would suck it up and deal with it for Connor. He seemed really excited to watch this with Jude and he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend.

Just at that moment, the movie had a jump scare, which caused Jude to scream. Connor immediately paused the movie and scooted over, pulling Jude into his arms.

"Are you okay babe?" Connor asked quietly.

"Not really." Jude replied, mumbling into Connor's chest. "This movie is really scary."

"Do you want to do something else?" Connor questioned, getting only a vigorous nod from Jude in response. "Okay Jude, why don't we just cuddle for a while instead."

"Yeah, okay. I like that better."


	15. Chapter 15

**Things You Said to Defend Me From My Dad**

* * *

"Jude are you sure you want to have dinner with my dad?" Connor asked nervously.

"Yes Connor. I mean, if he's making an effort, we should at least return the favor, don't you think?" Jude answered, grabbing Connor's hand.

"I guess. Here goes nothing." Connor muttered in reply, turning to walk into the kitchen, gripping Jude's hand even tighter.

"So Jude, you play any sports?" Connor rolled his eyes. Sports. That was all his dad seemed to care about.

"Not really, Mr. Stevens. I actually find sports to be boring for the most part." Jude answered.

"Hmm." was all Adam said in reply. Connor groaned inwardly. It seemed that inviting Jude to dinner was as far as his dad's effort was going to go. Dinner continued in silence for a few minutes, Connor getting more annoyed with his dad's silence before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Really dad, that's all you're going to say to Jude? You know, my boyfriend, who you invited to dinner to get to know better?" Connor said, glaring at his dad.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me son!" Connor was about to fire back at his dad, but Jude spoke before he could.

"Well if you would actually make an effort instead of just pretending to, maybe Connor would have no reason to take any kind of tone." Jude spat back, angry at Adam not for the way he was treating him, but for the way he was treating Connor. Adam was no father, Jude thought. Just someone who pretended he was.

"You need to shut your mouth Jude. This isn't your place!" Adam yelled back at Jude.

"Oh I'm sorry that I want to take an interest in my boyfriend's home life. You know that every time you treat Connor like shit he comes to me. And if I'm honest I'm getting tired of the way you're making him feel. If you just loved him and put your own issues aside, maybe things would be easier for both of you!" Jude answered, his own temper boiling over. Connor deserved so much better than the dad he got.

"You know what Jude, I think you should leave." Adam shouted.

"Fine, I will. But Connor's coming with me."

"Whatever. Good riddance to you both." Adam finished, turning around and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"C'mon Connor." Jude muttered, throwing an arm around Connor. Connor managed to stay composed until they walked out the front door, laying his head on Jude's shoulder and crying.

"Thanks Jude." he got out in between the sobs.

"Anything for my boyfriend." Jude replied, hugging Connor tighter.


End file.
